Jacob O'Brian
Butterfly |type = Anti-Hero (former) Hero (current) |affiliation = TBA |homeworld = TBA |firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |casts = TBA |image2 = }} Jacob O'Brian is Kamen Rider Booster, Jacob is from the year 2068 who has come to Fifty Years in 2018 to eliminate Landon Colt who becomes Kamen Rider Time Knight, but while in the dark and destroyed future Landon becomes the Dark King. History to be announced Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 194.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 18.7 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.0 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 5.2 sec. Jacob transforms into Kamen Rider Booster using the Booster Ride Timer. His visor reads "Rider" in , while the logo on his forehead reads "Kamen" in katakana. Booster's primary weapon in his base forms is the Boost Axe. This form has five finishers: *Time Driver finishers: **'Time Break': This finisher has two variations: *** : Booster projects a vision of the enemy's defeat as a series of yellow-colored "Rider" and "Kick" characters appear in a line towards the enemy before Booster performs a flying kick through the characters, foot and visor lining up with them. The projected enemy acts in reverse as it and the enemy converge at the point where the kick hits, the enemy then following the projection's path back to where it started to be destroyed exactly where Booster predicted at the beginning of the attack. *** : Booster spins and hits the enemy twice before launching him in the air and rams it into the wall. *Boost Axe finishers: **Bow Mode ***' ': Booster uses the power of a Ride Timer in the Boost Axe in Bow Mode, and performs a powerful blast. ****'Talon': Booster shoots a Chinese dragon projection at enemy. **Axe Mode ***' ': Booster uses the power of a Ride Timer in the Boost Axe in Axe Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ****'Booster': Booster coats the blade of the Boost Axe in red energy before slashing the enemy twice with each energy wave resembling a red and silver energy clock. ****'Phantom': Booster coats the blade of the Boost Axe in orange spiritual energy and slashes the enemy. Appearances: Time Knight Episodes 1-15, Generations: Heroes of Time - Legendary Rider Mode= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 202.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 4.7 sec. is Geiz's Kamen Rider Ghost-based form accessed by inserting the Ghost Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Ghost's Ore Damashii. Its visor spells out , and its shoulder pads are modeled after Eyecons. In this form, Geiz has the abilities of Kamen Rider Ghost, such as becoming invisible and intangible, and is capable of levitation at will. Through the Eyecon Shoulders, he can summon Parka Ghosts as reinforcements. Compared to his base form, Geiz GhostArmor's stats are heightened, being stronger and faster. GhostArmor bears the following parts: * https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/geiz/legendarmer_ghost/face.html - Ghost Armor's helmet. ** - The horn located on Geiz's forehead. It detects enemies within a 5km radius, and alerts Geiz to them. Because of its sharpness, it can also double as a headbutting weapon. ** - Geiz's visor which spells out 'Ghost'. Sensors with a 300° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The frame of Ghost Head Gear R, it is covered with special particles that block energy attacks. * http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/geiz/legendarmer_ghost/stand.html - The shoulders of the Ghost Armor which take the form of Eyecons. It has the ability to summon Parka Ghosts as backup. It is unknown if these Parka Ghosts are actual souls or mere copies. * - The chestplate of the Ghost Armor. It has a function which allows Geiz to levitate and permeate through substances. * - The thigh armor of the Ghost Armor, it gives Geiz the ablity to float objects in the air. This form's finisher is the : Geiz performs a variation of the Omega Drive (Ore) kick where his body and mask glow and his right foot is enveloped in an orange flame produced by the Parka Ghosts before he performs a flying kick covered in spiritual energy. '''Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 1-2, 6, 14, 16 - Nitro= DriveArmor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 109.5 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 11.1 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 36.8 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 5.0 sec. (1.2 sec. at full speed) is Geiz's Kamen Rider Drive-based form accessed by inserting the Drive Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed. Its visor spells out , and its shoulder pads are modeled after Shift Tires. In this form, Geiz has the abilities of Kamen Rider Drive, mainly super speed. Mounted on DriveArmor's arms are the , which can be launched to attack autonomously like Shift Cars.https://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/zi-o/rider/geiz/legendarmer_drive/stand.html#modal05 DriveArmor bears the following parts: * - Drive Armor's helmet. ** - An aerodynamic spoiler installed at the rear part of the helmet, it strengthens acceleration by generating downforce throughout the body. It also functions as an antenna, detecting enemies lurking nearby. ** - An information processor that takes the shape of the Drive logo. It can process information at high speeds, allowing it to keep up with combat data flowing in during high-speed combat. ** - Geiz's visor which spells out 'Drive'. Sensors with a 300° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye. ** - The frame of Drive Head Gear R, it is made by superimposing high strength compressed metal together which can withstand shots from a tank, protecting Geiz's head. * - The chestplate of Drive Armor. It contains an inbuilt gravity drive engine, giving Geiz a source of explosive acceleration force. * - The shoulders of Drive Armor which take the form of Shift Tires. An acceleration field is emitted from the tire-like devices covers the entire Rider, allowing temporary bursts of high speed movement. * - The thigh armor of Drive Armor, it contains inbuilt high-strength suspension systems, strengthening legs and supplying extra power. *'Leg Band Plate R''' - Using a monocoque outer shell plate that receives strong impacts and shocks, and a linear servo axis that enhances the movement of the joints, strengthens the leg strength and battle. Compared to his base form, Geiz DriveArmor's stats are marginally stronger than his base form but lacks agility compared to GhostArmor when not at full speed. This form's finisher is the : Geiz performs a variation of Drive's Rider Punch finisher, JustiSmash, where he speeds around rapidly punching the enemy. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 3-6, 13 - Alpha= FaizArmor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.5 cm. *'Rider Weight': 109.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.7 t. *'Kicking Power': 24.1 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 38.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 4.4 sec. is Geiz's Kamen Rider Faiz-based form accessed by inserting the Faiz Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver. Its visor spells out , and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Faiz Phone. In this form, Geiz uses the Faizphone X as a weapon. By entering the code 5-5-5 into the Faizphone X, Geiz can access the , a replica of the SB-555C Faiz Shot capable of delivering punches with incredible impact, and the , a replica of the SB-555L Faiz Pointer, which he uses to perform Faiz's Crimson Smash. Both are loaded with unique Geiz-styled Mission Memories. FaizArmor bears the following parts: * - Geiz FaizArmor's helmet. ** - An antenna that can receive information from external sources such as satellites, vehicles, and information agencies, and take cooperation with them. ** - An olfactory aid device that give Geiz an olfactory perception which is 1 million times better than a normal human. ** - Geiz's visor which spells out 'Faiz'. Sensors with a 300° viewing angle are installed within the compound eye, with addition of the function that gives Geiz incredible vision to see even in complete darkness and a limited amount of x-ray vision. ** - The frame of the Faiz Head Gear R. It has a multilayered structure of ultra-thin hard shell made of and is equipped with an impact resistant pack inside. * - The chestplate of the FaizArmor. * - The shoulders of FaizArmor which take the form of the SB-555P Faiz Phone. It receives the code input from the Faizphone X and instantaneously materializes the extension device called "Gear 555" from the holding data. * - The thigh armor of the FaizArmor. * - Kamen Rider Geiz FaizArmor's weapon. A kick unit materialized by Phone Gear Shoulder, it produces an energy drill around his foot while executing a deathblow. . *'Leg Band Plate R''' - Using a monocoque outer shell plate that receives strong impacts and shocks, and a linear servo axis that enhances the movement of the joints, strengthens the leg strength and battle. Compared to the RiderArmors, FaizArmor has better kicking power and is faster than DriveArmor when not at full speed. This form's finisher is the : With the Faiz Pointer Pointer summoned, Geiz performs Faiz's Crimson Smash attack. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 6-7, 14, 16 - Mystic Knight= WizardArmor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.1 cm. *'Rider Weight': 124.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.9 t. *'Kicking Power': 19.8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 32.7 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 5.0 sec. is Geiz's Kamen Rider Wizard-based form accessed by inserting the Wizard Ridewatch into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Wizard's Flame Style. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Flame Wizard Ring. In this form, Geiz gains the powers of Kamen Rider Wizard, including magic itself. WizardArmor bears the following parts: * - WizardArmor's helmet. ** - The two antennae on top of the Wizard Head Gear R. It can percieve data that normal sensors cannot, such as hostility and amounts of demonic power. ** - Geiz's visor which spells put 'Wizard', it incorporates 300° viewing sensors. It is surrounded by the metal frame which prevents the WizardArmor from self destructing due to rapid activation of magical power. ** - The frame that surrounds and supports the Wizard Head Gear R. It is made of , an upgraded version of the Sorcerium which makes up Wizard's armor, driver and weapons. It protects the wearer's head from shock and vibrations via magic. * - WizardArmor's chestplate. It conatins a central circuit which replicates Kamen Rider Wizard's power. A magical power release unit is also built in, and becomes the starting point of release when magical power is unleashed. * - An lower chest armor attatchment under the Strike Breaster that mimics Wizard Flame Styles's own Flame Lungstone, It temporarily stores magical power from the Flame Ring Shoulders before sending it to the rest of the body. Furthermore, it absorbs surplus magical power, preventing Geiz WizardArmor from becoming berserk due to magic overflow. * - The shoulder units which mimic Wizard Rings. They act as magical energy generators, and generate an extraordinary amount of energy. * - WizardArmor's trenchcoat part. It is created by magical powers and diffuses damage from outside impacts. * - The two cape-like magical circle themed pieces on the back. It is a power amplifier that maximizes magical power by creating a circular induction circuit wherever the user desires and uses it to maximize power. Compared to his base form, WizardArmor is marginally higher but weaker than the other RiderArmors. This form has 2 finishers: *Ziku-Driver finisher: ** .: Geiz leaps to air as he performs a Rider Kick, with his right leg enlarged to massive size by a Wizard-styled Magic Circle, thus destroying the enemy. *Zikan Zax finisher: **Ono Mode *** : Geiz uses the power of a Ridewatch in the Zikan Zax in Ono Mode, and performs a powerful slash. ****'''Wizard: This finisher has two variations: ***** Geiz channels a massive amount of energy while spinning his Zikan Zaxe, thus enlarging it. Geiz then uses the gigantic ax to cleave the enemy. *****Geiz coats the Zikan Zax in flames as he cleaves the enemy. Appearances: Zi-O Episodes 8-9, 13 - Nexus= GenmArmor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 110.6 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 9.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. 4.5 sec. is Geiz's Kamen Rider Genm-based form accessed with the Genm Ridewatch, invoking Kamen Rider Genm's Action Gamer Level 2. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after the Proto Mighty Action X Gashat. In this form, Geiz gains the powers of Kamen Rider Genm, including the ability to generate copies of Sports Gamer's Trick Flywheels. The GenmArmor also contains the following parts: * - Genm Armor's helmet. ** - The 'hair' emulating Proto Action Gamer Level 2's hairpiece. It is applied with an explosion-proof coating, granting extra protection to Geiz's head. ** - GenmArmor's visor. Sensors with a viewing angle of 360° have been installed within the compound eye. It has excellent durability due to being coated with explosion-proof coating. ** - The main frame that supports Genm Head Gear M. By working with an auto debugging program, it's structure rearranges itself, depending on the situation, raising durability. * - The shoulder armor which takes the form of Proto Rider Gashats. It is able to generate a game area, allowing Geiz to suppress damage within the area. * - The chestplate of Genm Armor. It also emulates the Rider Gauges of the Ex-Aid Riders. It analyses surrounding fields and distinguishes enemies. * - Side abdomen armor that protects Geiz's sides. * - The thigh armor of the Genm Armor. It has an installed program built in which allows Geiz to copy Genm's abilities, raising attack and defense power. * - The lower leg armor. It utilises a monocoque outer shell plate, similar to those used in vehicular structures, to withstand strong impacts and shocks, while servomotors, installed lengthwise, are used to enhance kicking power and movement. Compared to his base form, GenmArmor can jump higher and is marginally stronger than WizardArmor but still weaker than the other RiderArmors. This form's finisher is the : In a manner similar to the Shakariki Sports's Sports Gamer attack, Geiz runs around the enemy at high speed, destroying any enemies in his track, if any, then delivers a powerful Rider Kick that destroy the enemy. '''Appearances: Zi-O Episode 9-10 }} }} - Super= is one of Geiz's upgraded super forms. It is accessed by upgrading Geiz's base Form with the Geiz Revive Ridewatch, set to its Gorestsu mode, hence known as the Extreme Flames. - Booster Cross Tornado Mode= Kamen Rider Geiz Revive Shippu is one of Geiz's upgraded super forms. It is accessed by upgrading Geiz's base Form with the Geiz Revive Ridewatch, set to its Shippu mode, hence known as the Indomitable Winds. }} }} - Other= These Rider Armors are normally used by Kamen Rider Zi-O. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 198.2 cm. *'Rider Weight': 108.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 37.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.2 sec. is Geiz's Kamen Rider Build-based form accessed by inserting the Build Ridewatch into the D '3 Slot on the Ziku-Driver, invoking Kamen Rider Build's RabbitTank Best Match Form. Its visor spells out , and its shoulder pads are modeled after empty Fullbottles. This Rider Armor is normally used by Kamen Rider Zi-O. In this form, he wields the , themed after Drill Crusher and the Fullbottle Shoulders allow him to harness the abilities of the Rabbit and Tank Halfbodies. The Build Armor also contains the following parts: * - The visor which spells out "Build". Sensors with a 270° viewing angle is built into the compound eye. It is also empowered with a shooting reinforcement device in the shape of a tank turret, and an enhanced hearing device in the shape of a rabbit ear. * - The shoulders of the BuildArmor which take the form of Fullbottles. The red "Rabbit" Fullbottle Shoulder increases Geiz's avoidance ability and agility, while the blue "Tank" Fullbottle Shoulder improves destructiveness of attacks. * - The chestplate of Build Armor. During finishers, it develops a graph-type platform that Geiz can slide on. It also realises various mathematical equations and formulas according to the user. * - The thigh armor of the Build Armor. The red thigh armor on the left leg gives Geiz the ability to execute light and quick attack, while the blue thigh armor on the right leg gives Geiz the ability to execute heavy power kicks akin to tank bombardment. Compared to his base form, Geiz BuildArmor's stats are heightened, being stronger and faster than GhostArmor. This form's finisher is the : Geiz performs Build RabbitTank Form's Vortex Finish attack; creating a white energy chart flying up to the surface with the dotted line securing the enemy before leaping back up and delivering a kick whilst riding the chart's line. '''Appearances: Zi-O Episode 5 - Retro= Ex-AidArmor Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 204.8 cm. *'Rider Weight': 110.6 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 10.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 23.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 40.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. is Geiz's Kamen Rider Ex-Aid-based form accessed with the Ex-Aid Ridewatch, invoking Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's Action Gamer Level 2 and wielding fist weapons based on the Gashacon Breaker. Its visor spells out and its shoulder pads are modeled after Rider Gashats. This Rider Armor is normally used by Kamen Rider Zi-O. In this form, Geiz wields the , which allows Geiz to crush opponents with piledriver and heavy mass attacks. The Ex-Aid Armor also contains the following parts: * - Ex-Aid Armor's helmet. ** - The 'hair' emulating Action Gamer 2's hairpiece. It is applied with an explosion-proof coating, giving extra protection to Geiz's head. ** - The visor of the Ex-Aid Armor, sensors with a viewing angle of 270° have been installed within the compound eye. It has excellent durability due to being coated with explosion-proof coating. ** - The main frame that supports Ex-Aid Head Gear M. * - The shoulder armor which takes the form of Rider Gashats. It is able to generate a game area, allowing Geiz to suppress damage within the area. * - The chestplate of Ex-Aid Armor. It also emulates the Rider Gauges of the Ex-Aid Riders. It analyses surrounding fields and distinguishes enemies. * - The thigh armor of the Ex-Aid Armor. It has an installed "Gain Raiser" program built in which allows Geiz to copy Ex-Aid's abilities, raising attack and defense power. This form has two finishers: *Ziku-Driver Finisher: ** : *Zikan Zax finishers: **Yumi Mode *** : Geiz uses the power of a Ridewatch in the Zikan Zax in Yumi Mode, and performs a powerful blast. ****'''Wizard: Geiz shoots an ice arrow to freezes the object and shoots an fire arrow to destroy it. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 16https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/File:ZiO_Decade_Mighty_Brothers.png }} }} Equipment Devices *Time Driver - Transformation belt *Ride Timers - Transformation Trinket Weapons *Boost Axe - Primary weapon *Boost Claw - Primary weapon in Boost Cross Vehicles *Time Bike - Booster's Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be announced Notes to be added Appearances to be added See Also * - counterpart in